


Sour Patch

by bluestar23



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar23/pseuds/bluestar23
Summary: Kylo is in love with Hux, but they are both Alphas. A taboo amongst their culture. This will require some persuading to convince the General and if that won't work maybe bringing in a rebel pilot to their bed will lighten the mood.





	1. Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I haven’t written fanfiction in YEARS!!!! I want to get back into writing again and I get so many ideas for stories in my head, but never put them to paper or in this case Word. A good friend of mine has convinced me to start writing again and to start slow like writing fanfiction like I use to do.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________

     There was a time when gender identity was proudly portrayed and all were equal. While sexism came from the ignorant and even smaller quantities, most knew their value and felt no ill will towards their designation assigned at birth. Gender is separated by Alpha, Beta, and Omega, while sex is portrayed secondary and only qualifies for introduction when discussing reproduction. Sexuality follows a spectrum along species with a broad disbursement especially amongst varies cultures. Through the many changes in government amongst the galaxy basic civil rights among people regarding gender, sex, and sexuality has always held strong. With the institution of the First Order though, a few changes were made. Rights were not diminished, but order above all was to be maintained. As a military operation, the First Order, claimed that by pompously expressing gender identities in society created too much individualism, which is a main factor in mutiny. A regulation was placed to have all lower class soldiers to uphold a don’t ask don’t tell policy of gender and to maintain the triple filters in their helmets. As for the officers a regime of medication to help lower scents and pheromone production. All of this was created to alleviate distraction amongst the crew, but not to debilitate a person’s biological function or design.

  
  
     Kylo loathed how the First Order regulated themselves to the Gender Regime, but could not fuss too much since as Lord of the Knights of Ren, he could not be held to the standards of their meticulously obsessive structure atop a cracked foundation. Watching a Stormtrooper twitch when he walked by or to see an officer falter in their step caused an occasional smirk behind his mask. He held nothing back in regard to his gender. He wore it proudly and threw it around when the occasion called for an Alpha’s touch.

 

   At a young age Kylo knew he craved something more than what others desired. His tastes in sex for example could not be satisfied with a beta or omega. The idea of a simple pairing to one beta and/or omega churned his intestines and enraged the force around him. The first time an Omega touched him, he remembers the air around him crackling with silent lightening startling the other causing them to confuse the sensation for static shock. Kylo though felt as a fire coming down from a boil after storming off from the confused Omega. After a short and embarrassing moment with his guardian discussing the circle of life during an attempted flying lesson, he knew that the traditional pairing would bring him no pleasure. Seeing Omegas in late term pregnancies were unflattering to him, a disturbing image both in feminine and masculine forms. Of course not all Omegas were carriers, just as not all Betas and Alphas are sterile, but the idea alone of creating children with a partner gave Kylo chills.

  
    Nothing seemed to intrigue his mind both romantically or physically. Kylo used to hang around the pilots listening to their conversations about their wives, girlfriends, or one night stands on leave. He was able to get away if caught with his boyish looks claiming to not know what the discussions pertained to. Even desperately at some point, Kylo riffled through his father’s porn stash. Magazines filled with all genders and sexes, but at the time a growling numb disdain settled over him. Unexpectedly after puberty when height was gifted to him in abundance along several other embarrassing and painful symptoms, Kylo developed a crush. And like a dam erupting from a crack in its foundation, the passion he felt walled up and unreachable before came crashing onto him in waves, unable to fathom all at once or even dissect it apart in pieces once it settled into his new form.

  
    He wasn’t anyone important or held a commendable social status to gather much attention from his parents, so his fleeting romance was accomplished in secret and ended with no record. The man was an alpha just like Kylo and was accepting and curious of the young virgin who shyly worked hard for his affection. Still in his late teens Kylo stood shorter than his crush, but not so much so that fantasying of kissing didn’t bring a kink in his neck. Although others may have considered him plain, Kylo loved his dark hair and how it curled at the edges and danced as he walked. Plus that smile. It shined so bright across rooms, Kylo was sure it had blinded him many times to the bruises or scuffs on his face from sparing matches with his gym comrades.

  
    He was a pilot and offered Kylo many times to teach him to fly. Though not a fan of flying, Kylo still learned more from him than he ever would from his father. They spent time in the pilot seat discussing meaningless topics and laying back on the wings of his ship to gaze at stars. The whole thing was a bit too romantic and cliché, but Kylo ate up every morsel hoping to ascertain just what the flavor behind this craving was. With how quiet and shy Kylo was growing, he decided not to tell anyone of his gender once he filled out. But when Kylo, after gathering the courage, confessed his gender to the man, he was immediately rejected claiming that two genders especially those of the alpha caliber could not mix, hence how he was blessed with the first discussion of taboo acts amongst lovers. Kylo became outraged and demanding that his love be returned. With no tears or threats would persuade his crush, Kylo committed his first dark act.

  
    The light side was a joke and bored Kylo every time he was forced to meditate or talk with his Uncle. Ever since his abilities became apparent, the dark side sang to him of promises and spoke of lude fortunes. A slender wisp of light clung hard to the knight battling the large dark clouds looking to engulf him, but it could not rage against this army. Especially once Kylo came into contact with his now Master. Snoke understood his insecurities and the rage against society putting a cap on his desires. The dark side provided him with opportunities to expand on himself and to grasp that which was taboo.

    Kylo used his powers to rape his crush. The act seemed almost too simple for him, until he realized with childish glee at the vast amount of power he had inside him and the potential for more to be gain. With the onset of his true self, Kylo felt the passion inside him grow and develop into a white hot coil to fuel his force power. No one can stop him now.

 

    With a simple wave of his hand and glide of fingers, resistance melted and garments fell. The night was beautiful and lasted for days. With careful manipulation, Kylo persuaded both his parents and Uncle of plausible stories so none would care to look into his activity for the next couple of days. No guilt or sadness haunted him as he took what he desired from the man who dared reject him. The force exploded around them after each orgasm and the mixture of both sides was piquant, Kylo’s mouth watered almost tasting the air around him snapping around for the waning taste. He heard the stories told of the pleasure surpassing all others when one pops the knot on an Omega’s rim, but in that moment, Kylo if he could would have told them all to fuck off with their stupidity. While Alphas’ don’t have a biological asset to hook the knot, the muscles inside the anus though contract in rhythms along with stimulants to their prostate and act as a milking in an Omega or Beta to the penetrating Alpha’s knot. Kylo later discovered that simply stroking the Alpha’s knot brought a phantom sensation centralized on his knot but created quakes throughout his body. Kylo spent hours alone nursing the man’s penis with fingers and mouth loving the texture and taste of another Alpha.

  
    Unfortunately the experiment had to end with this man, but Kylo is a possessive man. He burned the memory from the alpha’s mind creating a crater of distrust and abnormal unease around alphas. Kylo now believed a true love for him possible and with a twisted grin looked forward to a future amongst the dark side lead by his Master and supported by a love he cherished and provided for.

  
    Hux is a strange entity. The hair alone captures Kylo’s attention, but he doesn’ claim to be unique in this regard. No one can be immune to a well-endowed attractive man. Born an alpha and bred to use his genes to their fullest potential. His father ( at least a human who donated genetic material) came from a highly esteemed line, hoping to goner special attention from the Supreme Leader pitched the project early in his career. After his promotion to Admiral, Brendol’s contribution was petitioned.

  
     The General speaks with high intelligence, walks with confidence, yet keeps a tight hold onto the identity of his particular assets. The strut throughout the Finalizer spoke in whispers of the long strides in his career and the habit of his gait left no secrets behind. Kylo can tell that this man is an alpha without needing to scent him. Standing near him alone gives Lord Ren a mere glance into his force signature to see the gender he peculiarly hides. Being in his presence breaks through Kylo’s shields tempting him to jump into action to secure this man as his mate and lay marks upon that white canvas that burns too bright in a sea of black. Hux stands out too much for his liking, and his fingers curl into fists wanting to punch this man to mar that complexion to halt any further advances made by prosecutable suiters. But the image of blood dripping down from his nose and a rosy tongue swiping across his upper lip to stop its descent making Kylo stop his action. The consequence of that act plays far worse than the former. The force around Hux is beautiful and slides across his senses in rough caresses biting at the edges in defense. It excites Kylo. When possible Kylo twists his fingers beside him in order to twirl those strands of his aura around his fingers and tug and pull imaging replacing it with fingers curled deep in ginger tresses.

  
    Kylo wants him.

  
    That fiery red hair slicked back in perfect precision mimicked his personality. During one heated argument, Kylo hopeless stared at those ginger eyelashes outlining the glare. That color clashing with his pallor caused his own voice to falter when his thoughts curiously outlined an idea around what his pubic hair would look and feel like. Wondering if he shaved or not and if it would crunch in his leather gloves like in his fantasy. Luckily he was able to cover the mistake of a stuttering cough with a reference to his mask’s modulator.

  
    The General was an alpha and his strong aggression in leadership tactics helped govern a ship of this magnitude. Although he at times raised his voice to bark orders at incompetent soldiers, he never used his Alpha voice. Kylo imagined it would be brilliant to hear. Somehow looking at Hux amongst all of his crew and how he stood above the rest made him think that his Voice would be something deeply drawled carrying a heavy accent while being strikingly enunciated. Kylo craved to hear it and almost at times reached out with the force hoping to nudge a response from the General other than his loathing indifference to Kylo’s existence. Before quickly retracting his extension, the aura surrounding the General brought Kylo a high never experienced before. It only made his craving stronger and his patience breed an even stronger passion. It later developed into anger. He lashed out at Hux several times leaving a quaking guilt to fester when alone.

  
    The thought of the Alpha didn’t die when alone. He curled amongst a bed too hot for sheets. Dreams filled with Hux continued to roll into him rocking him with pleasure creating pulsing of the Force. Throughout the night Kylo would jerk awake to the crash of items in his quarters to the floor. Not even cold showers deterred his restless erection. Months of this torture indoctrinated Kylo to believe the devil to be real.

  
    Once the force started to sing back to Kylo when he passed by the General, the time to vaunt to his Master could no longer be abstained. In a private meeting with Snoke, Kylo glowed with light about the glory he saw Hux as a partner accomplishing for the First Order and how as his partner they would bear down on the Resistance flushing the cowardly intransigendent Republic. His Force would crush them, the dark engulfing their self-righteous light, while the General, Hux, his Hux, conducted a symphony of battle clashes, stomping out bases, crescendoing into an orchestra of grandeur in a finale. From the bones of his enemies, he would build a throne for his love. He dreamed of bathing in the blood of his parents and gliding up to Hux as he laid gingerly against the throne, head rested in his hand, thumb stabilizing his jaw, fingers cascading up his cheek. A smirk plays on his lips as he leans back to accept Kylo in between his legs in a rare occurrence to allow blood to stain his beautifully tailored new glorious white Emperor uniform. While hair continued to drip with blood, Kylo would push the man’s legs back grinding his hips into Hux’s and lips digging into his to mix his own cut up lips to mingle with that of the dead.

  
    Snoke an ever supportive Master congratulated Kylo on his accomplishments, corrected mistakes, spoke with wisdom, and lavished his apprentice with attention well deserved. He accepted his Knight’s testimonial of a bond already forming with a distinguished officer in the First Order. Kylo’s master after gathering materials later called upon Kylo to perform a traditional ritual amongst his culture. The performance called for Kylo and his knights. Carefully choosing the appropriate time, in the private chambers of the Knights of Ren, they gathered into a circle with Kylo Ren in the center facing Master Snoke. Here he placed his blessings upon Kylo and with the force granted him passage to court for the General Hux of the First Order. Each knight brought a gift and after Snoke’s introduction placed each gift at the front of Snoke in which he later passed to Kylo.

  
     As per tradition Hux would later be involved in a party of sorts among peers to be announced as the prospective partner. But Snoke felt that as per the First Order’s culture it be best at most construct a gathering of a much smaller caliber speculating the General may undergo shock unknowing of the actions taking place behind his back on his ship. Kylo agreed sadly.

  
     With a farewell to his knights and a special thank you to his Master, Kylo took a quicker pace hoping to catch Hux coming out of his next meeting. The Force snapped and whipped about him producing shockwaves on an invisible plane. To others it may appear that Lord Ren is angry, but the ignorant fools can’t grasp the distinction of the tendrils or the diverse colors of which it can be viewed. Though people speak of the Force in light and dark many are unaware of the range of color. Lightsabers were merely a mirror of the user’s nature, but if the soul had color why not the Force? The Force floats upon a spectrum in a perpetual iridescence tenure. Kylo shakes his head to mollify his thoughts focusing on his goal.

  
     The claiming of Armitage Hux.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh this feels like it's been forever! lol I won't apologize here because I feel I have a great ability and it's called being a zealot lol. I loooove long chapters! I eventually though had to stop or my editor was never going to get any sleep lol. ENJOY!

    Rejection burns like a fine fire flickering up your veins to deposit its ash into your heart. Kylo has felt this particular discomfort before and the recovery left deep abrasions. They sharply remind him of the day that rejection caressed his soul by striking along the path previous carved along his heart. The swift scowl and dismissal wave of his hand, Hux made the repudiation of his confession quite clear.

  
    “While you take every opportunity to impede the peace I strive to maintain upon my ship, I have a vast growing list of obligations that must be completed by 15:00, and you Ren are a hindrance. I do not have time for your pranks.”

  
    “You think this is a prank?” Kylo was baffled.

  
    “Of course it is,” Hux snapped irritably, the fluorescent lights on the ship highlighting the disbelief and anger upon his face, “How can you stand here in pure confidence suggesting a pairing between two Alphas. You are either attempting to make me lose face to cause tension amongst my troops or are severely misguided by your Force to see such an anathema.”

  
    Kylo was shocked into immobility by Hux’s admission. How can he say such things? I can feel it. The link we share is too strong to omit. Is he so naïve to the benefits of two Alphas as mates?

  
    Kylo did stand stunned by the statement. His limbs once gifted with weightlessness straining against the anchor attached to the strings to his heart. All the while Kylo labored to pull himself together, Hux gathered papers from the conference table and shutting down equipment used to display progression charts and statistics for several departments. Not in the least disheartened by Kylo’s depression, Hux moves forward to pass Kylo.

  
    Kylo reaches out towards Hux’s arm, but the action is countered. Hux twists from the knight backing away from another possible grab. Kylo is undeterred and quickly darts into Hux’s space. Forgoing his baggage, Hux drops the papers hoping to gain leverage against Kylo. But Kylo uses the Force to push Hux up against the nearest wall and slams his arms against the wall gaining Hux’s attention then leans down onto the forearms to better intimidate. Hux feels no threat and growls at Kylo in warning.

  
    “Careful Ren. Your actions now could be conceived as an act of treason against the First Order by attacking a General for personal reasons above the importance of our mission.”

  
    “I am perfectly aware of my actions.”

  
    “So you would have no quarrel with me if I spoke to our Supreme Leader about your actions?”

  
    “The Supreme Leader approves of our mating.”

  
    Hux pauses only to tighten the grip on his glare, “You lie.”

  
    “Are you surprised? He is my master. We commune more than the few meetings you have been a part of. In fact, yesterday he conducted a ritual in my honor to bestow blessings for our future partnership. Master Snoke has known about my…..proclivities….since before I became his apprentice. There is no abhorrence between us. Hardly anything is forbidden in the darkside of the force.”

  
    “Then let me make this perfectly clear so that it can even be heard through that bucket of a helmet. I detest you. I am not your equal. I am above you and will prove that fact. I will not ever return your feelings and your actions currently are intrusive to my duty. Release me now, Ren.”

  
    “You cannot mean that,” Ren gave a relunctant smile under the mask, his confidence slightly wavering, “if you are worried about appearances…..”

  
    “Please Lord Ren, my image can’t falter when compared to the nefarious state of dress you keep such inclinations. Now release me this instant!”

  
    A broken stuttering sound pops through Ren’s mask. Hux gives little thought to what the sound is. A quick push upon his body bearing an unbearable weight rattles his senses and a quick look of panic flickers in his eyes. The invisible aggression passes effortlessly but Kylo’s bulk still lingers above him invasive to the limited space around him.

  
    Kylo’s hand reaches up and cups Hux’s cheek in a soothing gesture. The leather is cool yet stiff against his skin. The black imitating a bruise against his pale skin with fingers laying just beyond his eyes contrasting the pupils of forest green and ocean blue surrounded by firey lashes.

  
    “I’m sorry.” Kylo’s helmet dips slightly, “I did not mean to take my anger out on you.” There is a pause as he drops his hand and stands back to his full height. Before Hux can speak, Kylo raises his hand. Hux swallows anticipating a grip around his throat. “I do not accept your answer Hux.” Then sleep befalls Hux.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

    The days leading up to that moment were of crisp finite joy. Although the ship itself leaked a constant dull grey monotone of apathy soothing members of the First Order into compliance and lethargy, Kylo overlaid a calm demeanor applying pressure to his ever building excitement.

  
    After collecting himself enough to soothe the rage in his veins, Kylo was able to construct a plan to conceivably encourage Hux to his view on Alpha pairings. The gifts during his blessing while be effective. In his chamber Kylo glances over the gifts bestowed upon him in great honor yet feels detached now in drifting in a current of loathing. The liquid cocooning him drags him under, although he fights to breach the surface as he drags in mouthfuls of thick melancholy. Faster the current rises hitting him against boulders full of doubt and raging rapids further demean him. This depression rots him from the inside out.

  
    As Kylo meticulously catalogues the gifts and their various wooing uses, a chime signals a meeting request from Snoke. Kylo sighed and runs his hands through his hair. How does he always know…? . A much smaller hologram ignites in front him. This one though has Snoke standing and lacking the usual attire, but still all the while conferring power and respect. Snoke never smiled, but this expression he carries in the privacy amongst Master and Apprentice now could be defined as almost fatherly adoration stacked upon stern.

  
    “Lord Ren, from my home I sense a great distress from you. Did your quest not make you bountiful?”

  
    “Master,” Kylo chokes out. “He rejected me.” Kylo with his helmet already discarded hides him face behind clenched fists.

  
    “Kylo, you do not have much experience in this convention.” Kylo remains still in hiding. “This is to be expected.”

  
    Kylo peeks out above his fingers, “Expected?”

  
    “Yes, my apprentice. Hux is an Alpha. A thoroughbred, and will stand by his duty and gender stereotypes. Of course he cannot bend to your will. An Alpha must be strong and able to withstand attacks. Even those he may feel an attraction to.”

  
    As Snoke spoke Kylo slowly dropped his hands to his knees. His eyes wide and open to receiving all the wisdom his master laid at his feet. “So you are saying that I must break in the Alpha so that he can respect me for the ability to tame him?”

  
    “Hux is a remarkable stallion, but do take care. He is strong willed and intelligent, as such Hux has won me a great many races in the fight against the Resistance. Tame him, but do not break him.”  
“Of course Master. I….love….him. He wouldn’t be Hux without all that he is.”  
Snoke gave a slight indentation of his head to acknowledge his apprentice’s admission. He looks up to Kylo once more, “Do what you must and allow your instincts to guide you and the force to counsel you.” The hologram flickers out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

    Hux is awake when Kylo enters the bedroom.

  
    Though looking at the General now, Kylo could not hold onto such just anger. He basks in the golden view drenched in the black void of satin. His limbs are held taunt to detour resistance but fingers twitch in clenched hands clinging to fabric. His hair though always slicked back in perfect position now sprays out in many directions along a pillow from writhing about. Kylo in a moment of weakness unclipped a few clasps from Hux’s jacket to peek at the unfamiliar skin beneath constant barriers. Now the jacket has been jostled from it’s constant prudish bearings with the flaps splayed out behind him and the open closure laying crooked against his shoulder and one side of the collar probably irritating his chin and face as it sits annoyingly against his face. This disarray would like aggravate Hux with the imperative need he holds to regulation and decorum.  
When Kylo turns his head to Hux’s face, he can gather that the state of his undress is far from his mind. Hux glares hard at Kylo. Nothing is withheld from that penetrative stare as lips curl upward to reveal clenched teeth barely holding back his Alpha canines. The reason he holds them back is a mystery to Kylo. Hux has positioned his legs to the side though his heels dig into the bedding hoping to find leverage against his invisible bonds to propel himself against the predator stalking towards him. The effort will be for not.

  
    Kylo finds the site to be intoxicating and though he came to the room to calm Hux down to see the reason behind a strong partnership, his attention is now drawn to the morsel twitching in front of him giving off delicious pheromones to tingle the back of his throat. Kylo leans forward on the bed, his knee drops delicately by Hux’s hip and a hand just beyond his shoulder. Kylo stares down at the General observing the best route to better absorb more from the feast beneath him. He still contemplating leans further in to scent the man while his other hand reaches towards Hux’s face. Hux suddenly thrusts his head towards, mouth open wide with canines now extended aiming for a largest vein within reach. Dodging quickly, Kylo relishes the challenge presented to him by the Alpha. He snaps back slightly then pushes Hux down with the force and finishes his advancement. The knight swings his hips allowing his other leg to place that knee opposite of the other and he slams his hands on either side of Hux’s head. He leans down applying a small pressure through the force against his partner. His own lips curl in a slight snarl but just as powerful as his canine drift threateningly into view. Hux growls and Kylo snarls in response.

  
    “Release me, Kylo.” It’s not his Alpha voice but the quiver of authoritative tenor behind it is unmistakable.

  
    “No.”

  
    Kylo gives no room for Hux to gather an advantage. As Hux glides his head sideways playing coy, Kylo allows the maneuver to be perceived unnoticed. When Hux strikes to rip at his jugular, Kylo counters ducking his own head down to grip a hold of Hux’s neck in his mouth. Up close his view is obstructed and misses the blow Hux deals to his forehead. Momentarily stunned Kylo’s force hold slips. Hux grabs for Kylo to finish his early movement. Unfortunately for him, Kylo quickly gathers his wits and grabs Hux’s wrist carrying the execution and pounds it into the mattress above his head and adds a quick painful force push against Hux compressing his lungs momentarily. When Hux comes aware after his temporary black out, Kylo is close to his face. His snarl is out in full force. Both sets of canines are extended and glistening with salvia. The pupils of his eyes are encased by rings of yellow as they bear down into his. The demand in his behavior is unwearable.

  
    Hux attempts to punch back with his own Alpha attack, but as he opens his mouth, Kylo crowds back into his space barely a hair’s away from his lips this time exploding with a roar into his face. Kylo backs away slightly to grasp a better look into Hux’s eyes. The act leaves a slight tremor to Hux’s extremities, but his eyes stay facing forward glaring at the Knight. Until Hux feels a pressure against thigh. Without risking the glance, Hux can gather that Kylo is pushing his legs apart to gain yet another advantage by placing his body between his legs. Attempting to call the man’s bluff, Hux continues his steadfast glare towards the man. Kylo has already one leg between his when he lifts his hand besides Hux’s head. Anticipating the placement of his limb, Hux moves to strike out. His mistake is made apparent. Kylo drops his body below his intended aim and is able to take full advantage of an unguarded neck.

  
    Hux grows still as a full set of teeth touch against his neck, very close to major arteries. He is surprised by the lack of puncture to his skin and continues to keep his body constricted. He almost forgets to breath, but regains a control over the building panic. Though his eyes remain wide and alert against the danger at this throat, he takes slow shallow breaths in a rhythm still challenging this alpha while locked in such a death grip.  
Kylo is patient and relaxes his body against the General. One hand reaches gently grasps the man’s neck cupping his adam’s apple feeling the intakes of air he takes. With gentle caresses there, Kylo can imagine the action feels worse than his Force Choke. With the intimacy of skin contact along with a rubbing pressure in circles casts an illusion stealing ones’ breath away. Kylo doesn’t have to enter someone’s mind to torture them. He doesn’t want to break his future partner, only to break the barrier of resistance keeping a bond of being executed. Kylo can feel the quiver increase but Hux doesn’t relent. He breaths against the neck and gasps at the sensation of Hux’s quivers reaching him there. To extend that crack in his foundation, Kylo licks up against the gland just below his mouth. The reaction is instantaneous. Hux bucks still held in the grip roaring protesting the treatment. Kylo grabs the man, holding him down so he can feel when the teeth dig deeper into the skin. Hux releases a high whimper before a sob at the realization of his reaction. There isn’t any blood. yet. Kylo smiles when Hux tilts his neck in offering and makes an inquiring whimper.

  
    The Alpha in Hux has surrendered to the other Alpha, Kylo rejoices in this victory because once he has submitted to him, Hux’s alpha spirit is now subconsciously subservient to him. Tears sting on the outer edges of his eyes as he continues to lick Hux’s neck. He gently pushes upon Hux’s inner thighs and begins to softly grind into the man’s crotch. His hands now wander. While one maintains a caressing petting against his throat the other floats along his chest and stomach. All of this was now his and was within his rights to claim such a prize. Kylo lowers his arms to explore more terrain. While still in his state of glee, he dances his fingertips across the abdomen and hips of his mate.

  
    Hux remains stoic. Although his neck,along with unobstructed access to the mating gland, has been offered and lays inviting he allows his body to relax while his mind wonders. He contemplates the possible ramifications of suicide. Alone in his mind he beats against the wall now constructed up around the resistance to the Lord of Knights of Ren. It holds fast as he berates his own foolishness, weakness, and claws desperately at it. Beyond it he can see himself standing tall and strong over the carcass of Ren triumphantly holding his head while blood descends his hands. The manic smile along that face could be a reflection from the madness he feels on his side. With his hazes conscious, Hux feels connected to this individual but the sensation disintegrates the more he strives towards a complete link allowing a union.

  
    The blanched void Hux finds himself drowning in suffocates his senses with melancholia. He gulps deeply but a detestable sob clogs his airway. He is now is eerily warm and the heat strokes him in velvet waves. From his spot Hux can hear the horrendous sounds he is making with each touch from Kylo’s hands. Here Hux releases the bottled frustration he couldn’t express to his now future mate. His throat constricts with each rising sob. He grips his throat wishing to hold back such degrading sounds, but the action gains no reprieve. His other hand jerks up, grabbing a section of hair to pull aggressively. The pain is almost a distraction to his despair. He screams mountains of anger. He sobs out mounds of sadness. With these at his disposal, Hux graphs out the eventual development of his self being. He croaks out numbness after everything else leads to no results. Still looking the humiliating scene befalling before him from his mind landscape, Hux leans against the glass wall behind him allowing it to ground him. In its reflection he can see the disheveled mess he is now. He laughs a humorless laugh until it also eats at his spirit leaving him distraught.

  
    Yet the laughter did bring a bit of mirth back to him. He pants out the exhaustion from exerting such foreign emotions tiredly. His hands falls upon the wall that tormented him since the bonding. “This wall,” he states to no one in particular, “is solid beneath my hands yet invisible to my eyes. If it is tangible then it is destructible. I am not defeated yet.” Hux pounds on the wall with his fist giving testament to his statement. He grits his teeth with the rising hatred now flooding his senses. “I reject this …I reject this joining in a farce of companionship.”  
“Congratulations Hux on gaining a grip on reality.” Hux jolts from the blockade turning to see his doppelganger held behind the glass. “Took you long enough.”

  
    His expression holds true to his feelings on the matter of such a partnership with the Knight of Ren. The distortion now between them almost mimics magmetizism. Although he is separated from this part of himself, Hux can still experience a third person perspective of what the possibility would be without maintaining a firm grip. Hux places his hand atop the glass where the other has done so.

  
    “Don’t lose focus. This bond is strong with that power of his. Breaking it will require dexterous cunning and swift manipulation. Don’t allow this Alpha to win.”

  
    Hux nods in confirmation. He startles when his other self pounds on the glass, “Hux.” He pounds again, “Hux.” He sits transfixed by the scene. He pounds again harder before shouting, “HUX!”

  
    Hux is jostled awake by Ren. The knight is looking down at him with a curious inspection to his gaze. Hux only glares back.

  
    “What?”

  
    Kylo smiles warmly as he cups Hux’s face, “I know a lot has happened, but I’d like you awake for this part.” Kylo grips Hux beneath the knee to push it towards his chest. It is at this point, Hux feels the cold touch of air to his body now undressed and exposed to Kylo. Kylo is also completely nude. His member is on full display for Hux as it stands to full attention already leaking and his knot glowing red against the black sheets.

  
    An overwhelming urge to fight claws at him inside his head. It’s scream echoes causing a vibrating drum against the back of his eyes. Hux growls in retaliation not yet lifting a hand.

  
    Kylo leisurely smiles at the General not at all detoured by the behavior, “feisty.” As he moves forward to line up their hips, Hux places a hand on Kylo’s chest pushing though not able to do move much against the weight of the stronger male, but also lacking power due to the submissive undertone now laced into his being. “Stop. I said stop, Ren.”

  
    “Kylo,” Hux looks up into the eyes of the knight, “Call me Kylo. You’re my mate now.”

  
    “I am not your mate.” Hux growls. At the declaration he feels some strength ride back upon him gripping the reigns to his limbs and gaining control. He pushes harder now against the knight. “You disgusting ingret. How dare you assume –“

  
    “oh, well I do suppose I’m getting ahead of myself.” Kylo speaks so flippantly, Hux is momentarily stunned. It’s almost enough to distract him from the spectacle of Kylo levitating a bottle over to his hand. Hux stares at it in perspectival fear. The reality of the situation still at odds with his curtain status of thinking. The sound of lubricant being squeezed from the container jerks Hux into conscious again and he reaches hastily for the instrument of his undoing. He finds himself flung back to the bed. Kylo leans over him again dominating the limited space between them. His face now wears an aroused amusement upon his features. “The anticipation killing you too?”

  
    “Don’t you dare touch me, you filthy-“ his words are cut off when a foreign presence brushes up against him at his anus. The pressure slightly increases, “st---ah…sto-“

  
    Kylo’s lips brush against Hux’s ear. A tentative lick brings on more tremors. “Not to brag, mate, but my knot is not small. You need to be stretched, but for that you’ll need to relax.”

  
    “I’m not ta-“

  
    “So stubborn. I may just have to bring out some more of that sub in you.”

  
    “No! I-“ Kylo digs his nose behind Hux’s ear to take a fresh breath of that delectable scent before taking a bite into Hux’s mating gland while penetrating Hux’s rim with one finger. Once the sharp teeth ignite the fire inside the gland releasing dopamine into his brain, arousal to his groin, and pheromones throughout the room, Hux arches up off the bed unintentionally brushes chests with Kylo. He gasps into gulps of air drowning in a lake of fire. He fumbles with his hands on Kylo not knowing if he wanted more or to be saved from the burn.  
Kylo rubs his hips up against a thigh of Hux’s while he expertly moves one finger inside of Hux taking up space and filling a void that pleasure gladly took up residence in. He pulls from Hux’s neck now garnished with a set of bonding marks paired with a darkening bruise and salvia glistening against his pale neck. Hux lays prone panting heavily.

  
    “Wow,” Kylo says spellbound, “you look kriffing amazing like this.” biting his lip he rhetorically asks, “I wonder what other noises I can get out of you?” He takes one of Hux’s nipples into his mouth and starts a course of fine dinery feasting on the small pecks upon Hux’s chest. Hux rocks up against Kylo crying out in delicious patterns and begging in sweet accents. He sneaks another finger in after teasing the outer edge.

  
    “Ren-“ Kylo pumps his fingers together in unison with his fist out Hux’s cock. “Ky-ky-ky-kyloooo….you gotta-ah! ah!”

  
    “What?” Kylo looks up sideways at his mate. A playful expression skipping around his eyes with cunning smirks gracing his lips while a tongue darts out coaxing his nipples to play along with the farce. “Am I not hitting the right spots, Hux?” Hux cringes biting his tongue to stifle more sounds from escaping. Chuckling, “I say I’m hitting all of your spots just right. I can only imagine what you’ll sound like once my dick is in inside you. You’re going to fall in love with my knot.”

  
    Hux lets a frustrated shout escape him before roughly pushing against Kylo. He manages to get him into an upright position before Kylo punishes him with another finger but curling it against a specific spot inducing convulsing in his hips.

  
    “Don’t push me away, Hux.”

  
    “I,” Hux swallows before continuing, “I will do whatever I please, you petulant child.”

  
    “Alphas are a strong breed. Evidence by the fact you’ve taken my 3 fingers without much complaint,” Hux scoffs, “You were able to bear any pain that you experience through this ordeal. I’ve been at the threshold for release for awhile. You are sufficiently stretched to endure my knot.”

  
    Hux panics, “No! I will not stand for this! What you are doing is insubordination! And if you continue with this-“

  
    “You’ll see me executed? Is that what you were going to say?” Kylo chuckles.

  
    “Have you gone mad?! Can you not see-“

  
    “Even if you could order my execution, General, do you expect me to believe that if I stopped now, you would forgive and forget?” Hux is left speechless, “Of course not. So why not I finish what I started? After all a prisoner on death row is allowed to enjoy his last meal.” Kylo reaches for Hux’s opposing leg.

  
    “Ren!”

  
    “Are you saying I haven’t prepared you enough, Armitage?”

  
    Hux’s eyes almost take on a hint of glow as he glowers at the knight not withholding any hatred for the man. “You cannot-“

  
    “Maybe I should continue then? Maybe when you take my fist you’ll relent to a proper fucking?”

  
    Hux’s fingers twitch against Kylo’s arms and wrist where he had grabbed him in order to stop the man from continuing, but he is now left at an impasse. He cannot back down but he also cannot win. Forcing himself to disengage the enemy left his heart feeling constricted and lungs empty. He jerks his fingers from their perch, but stays upright for a moment before forcing himself to lean back into position on his back.

  
    “What a good mate,” Hux growls before turning his head away. Kylo isn’t discouraged. He kisses Hux’s cheek as he aligns their hips. “Don’t worry, you’ll love this.”

  
    Hux begged to defer, but on that note the head of Kylo’s penis pops into place knocking Hux onto his head from it. He can’t help it when his throat shakes and small cracks of sobs escape. Kylo carelessly gazes down at Hux a warm smile full of teeth and sparkling eyes as if Hux completed an act of divine occurrence, though he slowly rocks against Hux gaining ever so more additional ground. Witnessing this scene develop before him, Hux wonders if this is a sign of the dire portent awaiting him after this terrible debacle.

  
    “You are so warm inside and so soft.”

  
    Hux ignores the last part coping with sarcasm, “ Of course it’s hot. The human’s internal temperature is 98-AH!”

  
    “I’m at the hilt now,” he chuckles lowly. “just before my knot. Kriff. This feels good. You’re going to tighten around my knot so hard.”

  
    “That…ah! Stop that you beast!” Hux pounds once on Kylo’s chest as he continues to pick up pace rocking into Hux. “That…ah….isn’t….oh possible…Al…..oooh…..Alpha’s don’t have have locks!”

  
    Kylo picks up Hux’s legs and hugging them between his arms against his chest he smiles as he rubs his cheek against a bare calf. The slaps of hips against ass reverberate in the small room.

  
    “I was given a blessing for this partnership, Hux. What you might call a rital.”

  
    Hux could care less about the inner workings of Force Users, “So what?” he grips the sheets behind his hands tightly to help ground his anger and ward out any fear.

  
    “In this blessing, I’m given gifts. The knights each offer up tokens to assist me in my trail. They are given to my Master who appraises each piece and if they meet his approval he then gifts them to me. Each successful gift grants me a safer journey so they say.”

  
    “Is there a point to this bedtime story?”

  
    “One of the gifts was that bottle,” Kylo points to the discarded bottle of lube he used earlier to coat his penis. “It is lubricant with a special synthetic additive.”

  
    Hux feels a weight drop inside his stomach. “What kind……” his voice fails him.

  
    “ A combination of chemicals. You’ve experienced already the aphrodisiac, though it is mild. There is the heating sensation. Also mild, but will help stimulating your prostate. Then there’s the calicutor*. That is the most important part of this gift.” Kylo abandons the legs and drops down to lean over Hux propped up on legs with Hux’s hips slanted upwards. “It reacts to heat along with semen such as the precum I have coated your insides with, Hux. Once I caused enough friction inside you it will seep into your skin contracting certain muscles inside your anus creating a type of lock around my knot. It also has the added benefit of tricking my dick into thinking it’s locked and swell inside of you stimulating it until either I’m dry or the solution wears off. It’s a wonderful present.”

  
    “You are sick, Ren.”

  
    Kylo pats Hux’s cheek, “Kylo, call me Kylo, mate.” Kylo starts up a rhythm into Hux’s ass changing leg positions a few more times hoping to build a strong enough one to create as much friction as possible. Hux screams and shouts at the knight declaring what exactly he felt about the surprise of information. His attacks are countered until Kylo grabs hold of his wrists holding them done in various positions throughout sex.

  
    The sheets become slick with sweat and Hux’s efforts become sluggish. Kylo’s climax is imminent, his breathing turns sluggish and his movements uncoordinated. Hux begs silently for it to end. Kylo’s eyes widen and he thrusts once hard into Hux grunting out a shout. Hux flinches as the feeling of warm semen floods his insides. A hope rises inside his chest when he can feel it start to leak outside of him. Kylo’s moves are stagnant, but he manages to snag Hux’s wrists into one hand and holds them while the other pumps his member. The unfamiliar feeling sparks unwilling response in Hux. He thrusts his hips against Kylo as he desperately holds onto his erection and full knot inside of Hux.

  
    He doesn’t last. Hux comes all over Kylo’s hand and his own stomach. Hux releases a dreaded sob before a sharp gasp when he feels the muscles inside his anus contract around Kylo’s knot. He grunts in appreciation and grins down at Hux. Kylo sitting on his haunches pears down at Hux with a grin and happiness pouring out in buckets. He lethargically smears Hux’s cum all over his stomach, fingers creating patterns along his abs like a child with wet paints. He chuckles humorlessly. Before he completely collapses upon Hux.

  
    Hux can’t sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went and saw the new Alien movie (the day it came out) and afterwards I asked my co-worker who I dragged with me, "Is it too early to ask for David/Walter fanfiction?" 
> 
> lol that movie actually gave me some great motivation to write on this chapter. I'm a little devil!

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOk! so now that you've read the trash! time to comment! lol. ALSO!!! if anyone is willing to co-author / write this with me I ...AM....OPEN!!!! Please cuz i'm a lazy bitch and a busy whore plus i'm terrible at dialogue and i imagine writing Hux will absorb all creative brain matter that is left in my brain at the end of the day!! I'd love a co-writer!!


End file.
